gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Czekają na recenzje #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, 2010.06.20 0/2 #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc, 2010.07.28 0/2 #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/computing-progress.html - Agnieszka Sznajder, 2010.09.16 0/2 Grupa "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. Do tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.html - 59 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.html - 15kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.html - 6kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.html - 5kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.html - 11kB #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.html - 36 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-user-groups.html - 20 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html - 34 kB #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - 32 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.html - Marcin Wolak, 2010.08.28 Członkowie grupy *Oskar Gałecki *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Sylwester Zarębski Grupa "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. Do tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html - 90 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - 5kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - 9kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.html - 6kB - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.html - 9kB - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.html - Jan Owoc, 2010.06.30 (czy ktoś chce się przyłączyć, bo jest b. długie?) - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie - http://savannah.gnu.org/bugs/?19467 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - Paweł Szulczewski, 2010.08.23, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Członkowie grupy *Daniel Oźminkowski *Paweł Szulczewski Grupa "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". Do tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.html - 9kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - 84 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.html - 38 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.html - 24 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-versus-community.html - w części przetłumaczone, czeka na nowego tłumacza *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - Paweł Różański, 2010.08.12 Członkowie grupy *Paweł Różański Grupa "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. Do tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.html - 23 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/digital-inclusion-in-freedom.html - 59 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-audio-format-matters.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/opposing-drm.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ebooks.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/can-you-trust.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/right-to-read.html - 19 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/use-free-software.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lessig-fsfs-intro.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/second-sight.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wassenaar.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ucita.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/mcvoy.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/privacyaction.html - Kamil Lebiecki, 2010.08.09 Członkowie grupy *Kamil Lebiecki *Agnieszka Sznajder Grupa "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. Jeśli artykuł był aktualizowany kilka razy w ostatnim roku jest szansa, że nadal będzie regularnie aktualizowany (i wymaga systematycznego wkładu w utrzymanie tłumaczenia). #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/README.translations.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/software.html - 9 kB, aktualizowana 5 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/music/writing-fs-song.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/directory.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/mirror.html - 10 kB (istnieje stare polskie tłumaczenie) #http://www.gnu.org/server/tasks.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/whatsnew.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/doc.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/linking-gnu.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/freelearning.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/software.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/TOC-FSFS.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/other-free-books.html - 19 kB (istnieje stare polskie tłumaczenie) #http://www.gnu.org/doc/expanding.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/gnupresspub.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/potentialauthors.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/teachingprofessionals.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/termsofsale.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/bibliography.html - 16 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/irc-rules.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/08whatsnew.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/webmaster-quiz.html - 4 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/people/people.html - Jan Wieremjewicz, 2010.06.24 Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Jan Wieremjewicz Przetłumaczone #http://www.gnu.org/home.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/doc/contact.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.html - opiekun: Kamila Zielińska #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/fs-user-groups.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/basic-freedoms.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/censoring-emacs.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.html - opiekun: Sylwester Zarębski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-for-freedom.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.html - opiekun: Jan Wieremjewicz #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.html - opiekun: Paweł Szulczewski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.html - opiekun: Marek Sadowski chcę być opiekunem – Tomasz W. Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/schools.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sun-in-night-time.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/trivial-patent.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot